Laminates are composites featuring layers of different materials joined together to provide a laminated material with enhanced strength, durability, or other benefits. A variety of laminates for automotive applications have been developed to assist with increasing demands for improved fuel economy, safety, and other attractive performance characteristics of various vehicles. These laminate materials include, for example, quiet laminates and lightweight laminates having a non-metallic core and metal skins. Manufacturing parts from these laminates, however, remains a challenge. Lightweight laminated parts may be especially difficult to form via typical manufacturing techniques. In common applications such as standard stamping operations, the differing stiffness of the skins and the core results in the core's inability to translate stresses through its thickness in a fashion similar to monolithic sheet metal.